Little Rin
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Shiemi find's a wounded child in the park and later takes him in. How will she deal with the child? Child Rin. Mom Shiemi
1. Chapter 1

**First Ao No Exorcist Story!**

I do not own Ao No Exorcist or any of its characters!

* * *

Shiemi was walking in the park when she saw a little boy, with blackish navy bluish hair laying on the ground. The boy looked like her was only 3 or 4 years of age.

She ran over to the boy. "Little boy? Are you okay?!" She tried to wake the boy up but it didn't work.

Looking down she saw a stab mark on his stomach and cut's all over his body. She looked horrified. "Who would do this to this poor little boy!?" Picking up the boy she ran to a door taking out her key from her school uniform pocket, opening up the passage for cram school where Mr, Okumura was.

She ran threw pulled out the key running threw shutting the door behind her. She quickly ran to Mr. Okumura. "Mr. Okumura!" She yelled out opening the door.

Yukio looked over at Shiemi then down at the boy in her arm's. "What happen?" His eye's widen seeing all the blood.

"I-I found him in the park with these wound's!" Tear's are in her eye's worried as she looks down at the boy who is starting to look lifeless.

Yukio quickly grab's the boy from Shiemi and run's to the nurses to get supplies to fix his wound's before he die's of blood lose.

Shiemi waited outside the door till Yukio called her in.

It took about 45 minutes since Yukio had to carefully stitch up the big stab wound on the child's stomach.

Shiemi looked up seeing Yukio. "You can come in now." He said's walking back into the room. She jumped to her feet walking in.

"He should be fine now." "So you know who his parent's are?"

She shook her head. "I just found him laying there and no one else." She frowns.

Yukio sigh's. "I guess i'll find some where, where he can stay."

"He can stay with me!" Shiemi blurt's out. "Until we find his parent's..."

Yukio pushes his glasses back. "You sure?"

She nod's and smiles.

"I'll keep him here for tonight just to make sure he will be fine."

Shiemi nod's.

"You can head home now. Thank you Shiemi."

"Ah, You're welcome Mr, Okumura!"

He smiles and watching Shiemi leave.

Yukio look's down at the boy, looking at his pointed ear's,Fang's and Demon tail.

He looks irritated.

* * *

**Chapter 1 finished :)**

**Sorry It's so short. I will try to make the next longer :)**

**Please review! I love review's and I want to know what to do for the next chapter's. I need you're help!**


	2. Whats a movie?

**Thank you Oo Asura oO for the review ^-^ **

* * *

Chapter 2. Movie?

* * *

After Cram school was over the next day, Shiemi went into the nurses office to check on the child she found the day before.

She saw no one in the room. "Where did he go?" She looks around, hearing sniffles and sobbing. She walked to the noise to find the child hunched up in a dark corner with his knees to his chest and his hands over his ear's. "What's wrong little guy?" Shiemi said looking and sounding worried.

The child slowly peeked up at Shiemi, not saying a word.

Shiemi sat down on her knee's by the boy. "You okay?"

He still doesn't say any thing.

She walked over and grabbed a cup and walked over to the sink and filled it with water. She walked back to the boy and gave it to him. "You thirsty?"

The child slowly took the cup and drank it. Some water slipped from his mouth going down his chin and onto his blood stained, ripped shirt.

"Is it okay if I pick you up?" She asked the child but there was no response.

"Can I take you to my place to get you cleaned up?" She asked the child but again there was no response.

Shiemi careful picked the child up.

The boy closed his eyes tightly as Shiemi picked him up.

"Don't worry. I won't ever hurt you." She smiles sweetly.

He looked up at Shiemi.

"Ah! That's right! I totally forgot to ask for you're name!" She smiles sweetly again. "I'm Shiemi."

He never answered Shiemi when she talked.

* * *

Shiemi unclothed the child to wear he was bare, and she put the boy in the tub. "I see you're wounds are almost healed." She looked shocked but happy.

Her eyes widened a bit seeing a tail. "A tail?" She mumbled.

" R-R-R-R-Rwin" The child muttered.

"Rwin?" She looked a bit confused. "Ah, is that you're name?"

He nodded and the girl smiled. "I like you're name, Rin. It's very nice to meet you." Smile kept smiling.

She put shampoo in her hand and then put it in Rin's hair. After she finished putting it in she got a cup or warm water. "Can you close you're eyes for me? I don't want any shampoo to get in you're eye and burn them."

Rin looked at her for a couple minutes then closed his little blue eyes.

Shiemi tilted Rin's head back a bit and washed the shampoo out.

After she got done she told him he could open his eyes now and so he did. She washed his body then let him play in the bubbles for a little while, while she started lunch.

Rin sat in the tub waiting for Shiemi. He was still to frightened to play. He had no idea where he was or who the girl was. But she was kind and he liked that. He like this world so much better then from where he came from.

Shiemi came back in 10 minutes later and got Rin out of the tub and dried him off. "I just relzied I have no clothes that will fit you that aren't girls..." She sighed, and went to get a t-shirt that wasn't girly at that he could wear for now till she got him new clothes.

She brought in a black shirt that had blue stripes on it. "This should work for now." She smiles and put it on Rin.

"Let's go have lunch." She walked out with Rin.

Rin was slow at walking since he was bruises and cut's on the bottom of his feet and it hurt to walk on them.

Shiemi looked at Rin who came in a couple minutes later. She set two plates down. She had made a rice omelet.

Shiemi set in a seat with Rin on her lap. "Itadakimasu!" She starts to eat.

Rin watches Shiemi. "Iwadawimashu..." He starts to eat. He was a messy eater to. He got food all over the table and a little on his clothes.

Shiemi giggled watching Rin. Some people who find it gross the way Little Rin ate but Shiemi found it utterly adorable!

After they finished eating Shiemi cleaned Rin's shirt with a wet cloth and then she cleaned the table and dishes.

Rin wait patiently in a corner.

After she finished she walked over to little Rin. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Rin looked utterly confused. "Whaw's a mowie?"

She giggled at Rin's speach. "I'll show you." She smiles and walked into the living room. She put in finding nemo since Rin would probably like that since it was a children's movie.

After she put it in she grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch. "Come on up here with me." Shiemi smiled and patted her hand on the couch beside her.

He slowly walked over and climbed up beside her And the nice lady put some blanket on him.

Rin tryed to stay awake near the end but fail to do so. His little head fell against Shiemi.

She smiles. "Hes so adorable!" She ran her fingers threw his watching the rest of the movie. 

* * *

**There was chapter two.**

**I hoped you liked it :)**

**I will update ASAP**

**Please review!**


	3. The Cat

Shiemi woke up the next morning to Adorable Little Rin cuddling next to her. She smiled. "Hes so adorable!" She whispered. She needed to get up for school but she just didn't want to get up and wake the adorable little child.

The little child woke up. He rubbed his little eyes then let them ujust to the light.

After the Rin moved Shiemi got up and got ready for school.

She made breakfast and made he bento and some lunch for Rin since he would be here for the day.

"I'll be back after school." She smiled and patted Rin on the head. She grabbed her bag and bento and left.

Rin didn't like the idea of being home alone. So he followed the nice lady.

* * *

Yukio looked over seeing a child trying to hide. He sighed. "Shiemi."

She lookied at Mr. Okumura. "Yes Mr. Okumura?"

He pointed over to adorable little Rin.

Her eyes widened as she ran over to Rin. "Rin!" She whispered. "How did you find me?!"

Rin looked down. "I follwed wou."

She sigh's. "You can stay for the rest of the class if you're quiet and behave and sit still." She walked back to her seat, sitting down.

Rin Walked past Ryuji, Konekomaru and Shima who where all sitting together. He gulped and ran down to Shiemi. He had a hard time climbing up onto the set but with the help of the nice lady he was able to get up there in no time.

* * *

After a few days Rin was getting use to the class. It only took 2 day's.

Yukio only allowed Rin to stay in the class since he was quiet and didn't disturb anyone.

* * *

Rin was walking around, since Shiemi had regular school to go to and he wasn't allowed in.

Rin looked over seeing a bunch of exorcist's and Yukio fighting a giant cat. His little eyes widen seeing them point gun's at the cat. He ran over to Yukio as fast as his tiny little leg's would take him.

He tugged on Yukio's coat. "Don'w hurw him!" Rin pleaded.

Yukio look a bit annoyed looking at the child.

Rin let go and ran over to the cat. "Hey!" He turned to all the exorcist's. "DON'W HURW HIM!" He screamed.

The stopped shooting seeing a child.

The cat tackled Rin growling. He looked up at the cat frightened. The cat big it's claw's into Rin's arm.

He yelped but looked up at the cat. "Whaws wong?"

"_You're all liars! All of you!"_

Rin look's at him confused.

They exorcist's started shooting at the cat trying to not shoot the child.

"ewey fing will be jusw fine." Rin gave the cat a adorable smile showing his cute little teeth.

"Hey why don'w we be fwiends!" Rin smiled.

The cat bursts into tear's turning to it's normal size sitting on Rin.

Rin hugged the little cat. "Don'w wowwy Iw will be jusw fine."

Yukio's eyes widened seeing the cat's back to normal and all fine.

* * *

Rin walked to cram school with Yukio and the kitty who said its name was Kuro. Kuro was in Rin's arms asleep while purring softly.

He smiled and ran into the class room to Shima. "Hawe you seen Shiemi?"

Shima smiled and looked at Rin. "Sorry bud, I haven't."

Rin frowned. "Oway." He walked over to the spot where him and Shiemi always sat and he sat down laying Kuro on his lap.

Rin smiled big seeing Shiemi walk in. "Shiemi!"

"Hey Rin" She smiles.

"Can we weep him?"

Shiemi looked at the cat then Rin. "I think the dorm will allow it." She smiles.

Rin got really excited.

* * *

**There was chapter 2 . :)**

**Review! Also PM me if you want me to add anything :3**

Thank you so much for reading!

Also thank you new reviews :3 *gives cookies*


	4. I don't like the store anymore

**I'm having brain fart's so bear with it.**

* * *

Rin had been staying with Shiemi for a week now. Still no sign of Rin's parents. It was harder because Little Rin refused to talk about it. When they brought it up he'd ask for a snack or he would just ignore them. Which got on Yukio's last nerves.

Rin was in cram school coloring on a sheet of paper. he had so many drawing's he wanted to show Shiemi but he had to wait till class was over. He didn't understand what class was. All they did was talk and talk and talk! Also Mr. Okumura was mean to him and he didn't understand why.  
He sat there waiting patiently for class to end which was hard for a 4 year old.

After class ended he showed Ryuji, Konekomaru, Shima and Shiemi the drawing's. The drawing was of Shiemi, Ryuiji, Shima,Konekomaru, Kuro. Izumo and himself. And Yukio was in the corner yelling.

Shiemi giggled and Shima laughed at Yukio in the corner. "You're pretty good kid!" Shima smirked putting his hand on Rin's head.

Rin smiled. His drawings where horable but people didn't want to break the child's heart.

Shiemi took Rin's hand and the two of them walked out to town, since they had to get stuff for tomorrows lunch and tonight's dinner. And a few snacks since Rin was being good.

The store was awfully crowded which made Shiemi worried since she could loose Rin. "Stay close! Okay Rin?"

Rin nodded and held onto Shiemi's long white sock.

Rin and Shiemi started to push threw the crowd.

Rin got tripped by some people loosing Shiemi. He started to look scared. "Shiemi?" He ran around looking for her. "Shiemi!" Pushing hi was threw the crowd he searched and searched.

Rin let out a loud scream as some one stepped on his tail.

Shiemi heard the scream and she pushed her way tords it but failed.

Rin was sobbing and people just ignored him and ran over to all the sale item's, since there was a really great sale going on today.

"Excuse me!" Shiemi shouted trying to push her way threw. She started to hear sobbing which made her sad because she hated to hear Rin sad or hurt.

Rin got up a minute latter and decided to get to Shiemi even though his tail still hurt. Pushing his way threw he finally got to Shiemi. it took 8 minutes. Threw the process he got his tailed stepped on a bunch, he was tripped and pushed back a couple times but he finally made it!

Shiemi hugged Rin tightly. "Oh thank god!"

Rin hugged Shiemi with his little arm's sobbing into her shoulder. "I fwough I wa newer ganna gew wo Shiemi!"

Shiemi held Rin close and pushed her wait out the crazed store. "Don't worry Rin. I will always find you when you get lost." She said in a really sweet tone.

Rin kept sobbing quietly into Shiemi's shoulder.

The two went to a different store that only a few people in it since like everyone was at the extreme sale at the other store.

* * *

Sorry it was short :( Brain fart overload!

I had to write it two times since Stupid me forgot to save it!

Thank you for reading!

Also! Review! And if you want me to add anything or have any idea's PM or write it in the review :) I'd be happy to do it!


	5. The Flu

**Brain farts are starting again!**

* * *

Shiemi has grown quite attached to Rin. When the dorm room got quiet she worried because usually you could always hear Rin watching TV or him and Kuro having a play fight.

She loved Rin very much. She loved him as much as a mother loves there child.

* * *

Shiemi had to go on a vacation with her family and Rin couldn't come and So Rin was ganna stay with Yukio but him Ryuji, Shima,Izumo and Konekomaru but Yukio had a special mission for them.

Rin said he was fine alone so Shiemi let him since it was just ganna be a 2 day trip. Shiemi had thought Rin how to use a phone and everything she needed so he could stay there. And Kuro was there to watch the little guy.

* * *

Kuro late in the afternoon to find Little Rin was still asleep but it was different. Rin was clutching his blankets tightly.

"_Rin? You alright?" _The cat pawed hi friend.

The poor kid looked pained and his breathing sounded awful. Not a good sign. Having never seen Rin like this and not knowing if something was going wrong.

"_Stay here Rin!" Kuro shouto. "I'll get Shiemi!" _Kuro ran outside and turned giant(**I'm not sure what you call it XD)**

Rin layed there still clutching his blanket tightly.

* * *

Shiemi ran inside to find Rin clutching his blanket. He looked pained and his breathing sounded awful. She started to think for a bit. "Ah! It's the flu!"

Kuro looked at Shiemi while curling up beside Rin.

"Stay with Rin Kuro, I'm gonna go get medican. If anything happens come get me." She ran off to get the meds.

Rin pukes off the side of the bed.

Shiemi comes giving Rin the medicain then cleans up the puke. "I wonder how long untill hes better. She frowns.

* * *

Shiemi gave Rin soup for dinner then laid down with him and hummed a lullaby. She ran her finger's threw the childs hair as he fell asleep soundly.

Adorable little Rin looked SO cute sleeping! Which always made Shiemi smile and wonder, 'Who's child is he?' 'Why aren't his parents looking for him?' Each time she thought of it she frown'd and layed beside the sleeping child.

"Good night my little Rin." She smiles and fell asleep beside him, sleeping soundly. 

* * *

**So Sorry its short!**

**Brain fart overload! :(**

**Please review. And also if you have a idea for the next chapter lemme know! ^-^ I'd love some help! Not help help but story help :3**


	6. The lost demon child

Shiemi woke up the next morning to find Rin sleeping next to her soundly. He didn't have his fever anymore. Just a small fever that was nothing to worry over. Which Shiemi made him stay in bed all day because of that small fever so it won't get worse.

* * *

Rin decided he didn't want to stay in bed anymore so he pushed the cover's off and secretly left the dorm.

He figured he go for a walk to get some fresh air.

"I wonder when Shiemi will be baw." He yawn's and walks threw town.

He starts to get a horable head ache. He put's his hand on his little head and keep's walking. "My head huwts." He frowns and the head ache get's worse and worse.

He collapsed in the middle of town. His vision was going blurry and he felt heavy. "Sh...ie..mi..." Where the last word he said for blacking out.

* * *

The child opened his little eyes. He sit's up looking around.

He was in some basement and he had chains on his hand's and feet.

A man with white spiky hair and blue fiery eyes. He has one a white button up shirt,black school jack and black pants. He gets covered in blue flames. "Son" The man laughs.

Rin's eyes fill with tear's looking at the man terrified.

* * *

Shiemi walks inside to find Rin wasn't in the bed. She sighs. "I see he didn't listen.." She looks around the house, in every nook and cranny to find the boy but she couldn't fin him. "Rin? Where are you?" She calls out over and over but doesn't get a answer.

She runs over grabbing the phone. 

* * *

Shiemi runs around town looking for Rin. "Rin!" She calls out over and over.

She had the help from her friends at the cram school to help her find Rin. She was happy they would help but at the same time she was very very sad and worried because she couldn't find Rin. 

* * *

Sorry guys! Gatta make this short. I have 5% battery left on my laptop and I don't have a charger for it because mine is broken. :(

I will update as soon as I can!

I'm still running out of Ideas so the chapters maybe short for awhile...

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows :) It makes me so happy!

Bye-Bye untill next time! 


End file.
